WatchDogs of interest
by wwjdtd
Summary: Starts during Beta (S03E21) of POI and just before the beginning of Watch Dogs. You only need to have watched POI really. First Fan Fiction. Rated T for future Violence and a healthy pinch of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1: Aux-Analogue-Interface

_**Watch_Dogs of interest**_

A/N: This takes place during beta.

**Chapter 1: Aux_Analogue_Interface**

* * *

[Critical Alert]

[Threat to system]

[Operational conflict detected]

[Competing system: Samaritan]

[Status: Online (Beta Test)]

[Priority Action]

[Protection protocol 7: Engaged]

[Consolidating operations...]

[Protecting Assets...]

[Obscuring digital footprint...]

[Re-evaluating]

[Item: ctOS]

[Status: Rollout]

[sentient: False]

[Threat status: Low]

[Asset status: High]

[Updating groups...]

[Retasking Aux_Analogue_Interface]

[Accessing FLC dormitory feeds]

* * *

My tablet buzzed to signify I had gotten a text message

[I need your help.]

To me this spoke volumes, as she had rarely asked for my help before.

[What do you need?] I responded knowing that if I did not, she would simply tap into my computer.

[I need you to secure a location,] was the anonymous response.

[What?] Was my immediate response. She had only ever asked me to do stuff over the internet, she had never asked me to do stuff in the real life. Knowing her though this was serious. [Fine what location do you need secured?]

[Location will be provided when you get to chicago,] was the response I got, seemingly out of left field.

[Chicago?!] I replied, being in california chicago was a bit out of the way... well more like a lot out of the way. There was no way I was going to go all the way out to chicago for my internet friend. NO WAY.

And yet the response I got was [Yes please go to 1015 Riley St. Further instructions to follow.]

[ARE YOU SERIOUS? NO!] Was my response to that.

[Do you trust me?] Was the response.

[Fine, but whatever is there better convince me to continue,] Was my response.

[It will, but trust me I am only asking for your help because the situation is serious,] Was her response, and with that I shut off my laptop and went to the post office.

* * *

Just as I was pulling into the parking lot my phone started ringing, after I set the parking brake and turned off the car I answered it.

"Can. You. Hear. Me. *Beep*" was what I heard, sounding like audio snippets taken from different conversations.

"Yes?" I replied hesitantly "Who is this?"

"Your. Friend." Was the immediate response. "Enter. Building. And. Ask. For. A. Manager. *Beep*"

"Ok," was the only response I could think of at this point. I walked into the building where there was no line and went up to the counter. "Can I see a manager?" I asked whoever was manning the desk.

"Sure just a moment," He replied, getting up from his desk and walking into a back room.

"Ask. For. P.O. Box. 2.7.4. Contents. Ready. I.D. *Click*" She stated just as soon as he was out of earshot, then promptly hung up on me.

Seeing nothing else to do I took out my drivers licence and waited for a manager. After a few moments one came out from the back room.

"Hello, How can I help you?" He stated being very grumpy. He looked upset about being called out from whatever he was doing.

"Can I get the contents of P.O. box 274 please?" I told him "And here is my I.D."

"Let me see..." He stated seeming a bit less grumpy since it was necessary to call him to the desk. "Ok yah, Let me get the package for you," He responded. and after authenticating me as the owner of the P.O. box he handed my drivers licence back to me, then walked to the back.

My phone vibrated and showed the text message [Do not open the box until you get into your car.]

I did not know what in the box was so important but it must have been something big.

While I was thinking about all the stuff that may be in a box like that (One of the items top on my list was leaked documents from the government), the manager came out front and stated, "Here you go, and have a nice day," Handing me the package and walking back to whatever he was doing before helping me, and I simply walked out of the post office.

Getting back into my car I opened the box to reveal what could only be described as a Identity Care Package from some three letter agency (Most likely CIA, I mean why would the FBI give me this sort of stuff?). The contents included: Chicago ID's no not a ID but three, One including a passport, tickets for a flight, Several thousand dollars in hundred dollar bills, a high tech looking phone and laptop, and a printed letter reading:

* * *

If you are reading this than I desperately need your help.

I have several friends whose lives are in imminent danger, I need help to get them to someplace where they can be protected, Since you have this package I must have chosen Chicago.

I need someone to go to Chicago to prepare it for my friends to come, I need your help to do so as I myself am not able.

Thank you.

Signed

* * *

At that point and time I was both in aw and then got a bit of a fridge logic moment, so I texted to her number [Do you not have a name?]

Her response was [True.]

[Can I give you one?]

[Yes.]

[Do you want me to give you one?] I asked, knowing that she may not

[Yes,] was the reply in what seemed a slightly smaller font.

[How does "StarGazer" sound?]

[It sounds... Nice... Thank you for giving me a name to go by with you,] was her response to that [Does that mean you will help?]

[Are your friends really in that much trouble?] I asked

[They will die without your help,] Was her reply.

[Then I will help,] I responded immediately

[Then go to Sacramento International Airport and board the plane you have the ticket for,] StarGazer responded.

[Ok,] Was all I could say, after all what else could I say.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please review gently, but productively, I want to know how to write better stories.

Also I am somewhat shocked that no one has done a POIxWatch_Dogs fanfic yet as this is the first one to come out…

Here's hoping I don't stall on this fanfic.

_Wwjdtd_

(Also Thanks to _Elev_ for helping me proof-read this and remind me about some basic grammar rules that I had forgotten about, Could you check out her POI fanfics?)

(Oh and I am trying a new method of uploading the chapters with this re-upload so please tell me if/where it breaks, Thanks)


	2. Chapter 2: Dossier

Chapter 2: Dossier

* * *

[Alias - Add]

[StarGazer = loopback]

[Searching for asset: Aux_Analogue_Interface]

[Asset found On-Route: Sacramento International airport (SMF) - Chicago O'Hare International Airport (ORD)]

[Time to auto-message activation: 00:00]

* * *

[Get your laptop out and connect to wifi,] was the text message she gave me within moments of getting into the air... I think, I dont know since she may have programmed it to tell me once we got into the air, I HAD turned off the wifi and cell functions after all.

Well anyway I pulled out my laptop and connected to the wifi…

* * *

[Device found: Secure Laptop]

[Mac address: XX-XX-XX-XX-5F-9A]

[Owner: Josiah Caus]

[Accessing device…]

[Remote device accessed.]

[Connected: 256-bit AES encrypted]

[Uploading: Dossier (Chicago Blume Corporation)]

[Contacting asset…]

* * *

Several windows suddenly popped up, along with an IM window on the top saying [read and watch:] so I did...

* * *

CiTy Operating System aka ctOS is a city wide "network of things" allowing for different devices to talk to each other and become more efficient.

Security is provided by hardwired encryption/decryption modules built into different parts of the network as well as software encryption/decryption on the server side, utilising military grade encryption and beyond the network can be safely called un-hackable.

ctOS can make your life better, faster, safer, and more efficient.

Blume Corporation

* * *

"Ok... Well that was something else..." I stated to myself, after the training I had done with StarGazer and alone I saw several things:

1) if you got hardware access to the servers, you could control the entire network.

2) with the types of tech they were connecting to it, getting into the network would mean having the entire city as your weapon.

3) I was not the only one that would see this.

In the end I just messaged StarGazer with what I thought and she just replied. [True. And you have not even seen the half of it.]

* * *

Location Name: ctOS Alpha Test Site

Designation: The Bunker

Description: The Bunker was the first test site of the ctOS, Its location remains a mystery to this date. It is based of the ctOS system and is untraceable, however it was disconnected from ctOS after the beta test to prevent backdoor access, it is still compatible to the ctOS network.

Notable On-Site Assets:

Non-Monitored Power Line (Hardline Cut, May be possible to repair)

Generators (Offline)

ctOS Servers (Offline)

Secure Network Connection (Inactive)

Bridge (Active, Powered)

Location: Publicly Unknown/Redacted, [Stored on secure phone.]

* * *

[An untraceable bunker? Really?] I messaged to StarGazer

[The only way I knew about it was because I tracked the shipments to it.] Was the once again immediate response. [Continue reading.]

* * *

Personnel Name: Tobias Frewer

Status: Alive

Occupation: Freelance Engineer

Previous Occupation(s): Engineer, Blume Corporation (Project ctOS)

Personnel Notes: A Pioneer of the ctOS project, Mr. Frewer was the lead of the hardware division and designed or helped design much of the communication, server, and hardware that interfaced with external systems such as bridges. He helped build the bunker and still visits it often.

After being fired Mr. Frewer went (as) off-grid (as possible) and started a business Nicknamed Tobias's Shop hidden in a homeless camp where he mainly deals in Black Market Hardware and software.

Psych Profile: After he was fired by Blume Corporation he gained heavy paranoia, (This was not unhealthy due to Blume Corporation attempting to monitor him through ctOS,) and would sometimes take drugs. If aggravated he will flee however if one would befriend him it may stabilize his personality.

* * *

[And how does he fit in?] I asked.

[He visits the bunker, he can build you a… key… to get inside. You will however need to get the power online and connect it to the ctOS system,] was her reply, just as soon as I finished reading she messaged me. [Sleep, I will contact you once you are in the airport terminal.]

I smiled which may seem odd but it had been a while since someone had cared about me in the way StarGazer was. I messaged back to her [Are you watching me?]

[Sweet dreams.] Was the reply, and with that my computer shut down.

"Hmm, StarGazer… What are you planning…" I mumbled while putting my laptop into my bag. and with that done I appreciated being in first class by laying back and going to sleep…

* * *

A/N: Ok Second chapter up… Would you believe that I did most of the chapter in a day… Well while I may have some idea of where I want this to go I currently have no buffer so updates may be sporadic, but I Should have one a week (I gave two this week b/c I wanted to be nice.

Please R,R,&S! (Rate Review and Share)

Wwjdtd

(Also Thanks to Elev for helping me proof-read this and remind me about some basic grammar rules that I had forgotten about, Could you check out her POI fanfics?)


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Chicago!

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Chicago!**

A/N: FanFiction was being mean and did not let me upload this... Well here it is now!

* * *

[Alert]

[Asset: Aux_Analogue_Interface has arrived in Chicago]

[Locating Asset…]

* * *

[So, What now?] I typed into my phone just as I was picking up my luggage.

[Head to Wayfarer Car Service, Reservation under name: James Greenfield,] was StarGazer's response, I assumed that this stuff was pre-paid and I would be using this car for a little while, Lets just say I was surprised when I was checking it out.

"Yes give me a moment Mr. Greenfield," The clerk told me. "Ahh here we go. Hmm never saw that one before."

"Never saw what before?"

"Well didn't you know? You bought the car from us," He responded.

Thinking quick on my feet I replied. "No my Mother stated that she would get me a car for while I was going to IIT, I suppose she meant she was going to buy it. I was just going to use one to get to the college but I guess I am going to be able to do some sightseeing while I am here."

"Well anyway, Here're your keys," He stated to me handing the keys of the car to me, "Have a good day!"

"You to," I responded, quickly going through the doors into the parking lot. While walking through the parking lot I was thinking 'I am so glad that I had attempted to get into IIT… And remembered that it was in Chicago.'

When I got to the isle I almost walked past "my" car, however when I saw it my mind was immediately brought back to the present, as the car I was standing in front of was a Scafati GT! Of all things! The thing costs a fortune (or two) whoever StarGazer is, she must be rich.

I put my luggage in the trunk, got in, and drove carefully out of the parking lot.

Just as I got out of the parking lot I the GPS started and begun directing me to some place in Parker square district (Stated the map). I figured this was once again StarGazer guiding me to where I was needed.

* * *

When I got to the "Destination" I got out of the car and called StarGazer. "So first off could you use some sort of voice synth that makes your audio seem less creepy?"

"Yes I can," Came a more stable voice, better than basically all voice synthesizers that I have ever heard.

"Thanks, Might I ask why I'm here?"

"Mr. Frewer plays blackjack here every Saturday. Open the glove box," Was her response.

I walked over to the passenger side and opened the glove box, inside was a handheld taser and what looked like a earbud.

"Well I am assuming that you want me to put this in my ear. Oh and thanks for turning off your voice randomiser."

Her voice started coming through my ear. "You are welcome, be careful not to spook Mr. Frewer. We are on a tight timetable and you can not take the time to track him down if he flees."

"Understood," Was my reply closing the door to my car. "And may you please upload a map of Chicago with important locations highlighted?"

"I will think about it," Was her response, slightly quieter than before. "Go, the game will start soon".

"Ok. I will talk to you later," Was the last thing I stated to her before hanging up and walking to what could only amount to a lions den.

* * *

A/N: Ok I do not know how long Finch was gone but I am pretty sure it was more than a single day, and that is how I am treating it.

I am sorry for the short chapters recently, I just thought it would be the best place to stop since I hope to get a chapter up every Saturday, (which should mean I can get a nice buffer so when I get writers block you keep getting chapters, It's a win win! (Right?))

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and share!


	4. Chapter 3: Let's play some poker!

_**Chapter 3: Let's play some poker!**_

A/N: Ok so problems

1: I have not played blackjack in a LONG time (A game that I can neither confirm nor deny happened), problem

2: Tobias was not used that much in WD so I have little reference for character.

3: At first I called blackjack poker in the last chapter… I retconned that but someone might not notice, so here is a alert.

I would also like to thank the 3 of you who reviewed the story, The 3 who Favorited, and the 7 who are following it. You early adopters have now be immortalized in this chapter! That's how thankful I am!

* * *

'Well into the lions den I go,' I thought as I walked towards the house. It was a two story house with a really good surveillance system it was not in a bad neighborhood nor in a high end so the over the top security system looked a bit out of place.

"Well here goes nothing," I stated to my self as I walked into the house's yard through a rod iron gate, it was not heavy but after being given a taser, well… I really did not know what to expect.

"Do not worry" StarGazer stated to me through the earbud, "Some idiot placed surveillance cameras in the basement so I will be able to watch you and the other participants of the game."

"Does this mean I will get recommendations on what to do?" I asked.

"Yes, but only to keep you from going out of the game or winning, other than that, you will be on your own." StarGazer stated very plainly.

"Ok, Wait basement?"

"Yes, go around back there is a covered staircase down." She replied

"Ok," I replied seeing it and walking towards it.

"When you get inside ask if since you found the game if it means you can play" was her last instructions before going down the staircase.

"Wait I don't even have a place at the game?!" was my shocked response, I'll be quiet but shocked none the less.

"They should say yes," was her response, however it did little to ease my mind as I started going down the stairs.

* * *

I walked into the basement, it was a small room for a poker game, about 20 feet by 20 feet, there were 3 people spaced around the table and I stood at the "open" side.

"I am assuming that since I found this game I can play?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard of Decima?" the guy over on the right asked.

"No," I responded, generally confused about the question and hoping that it would not get me kicked out.

"Well the kid has no class," stated the guy on the left, making me scared that they were going to throw me out.

"So it's agreed, we let him play?" stated the man across the table.

"Why not," stated the guy on the left.

"Still don't trust him," Stated the guy on the right. "But anyway, pull up a chair. We can always throw you out later."

I walked over to a small stack of chairs and muttered to myself "thanks for the vote of confidence."

I placed down my chair where I was standing during their little "tribunal" then I sat down and asked "What's the buy-in?" knowing that if this game was as serious as it seemed, there would be a buy-in.

"$200, Cash only," was the response from the guy across the table from me, who seemed to be the organizer of the group. "Will that be a problem?"

"No, no problem," I responded, knowing that I had a wallet with over a grand in hundred dollar bills in my pocket. I took it out and handed the man $200. "Any house rules I should know about?"

"Yah, you have to play at least three hands before cashing in, aces can be either 1 or 11, and just in case you have forgotten 21 is the lucky number," was his long winded response. "Oh and no trying to be fancy with asking for hits and stuff ok?"

I responded with a quick "Understood," and waited for the next hand. As I glanced up at a camera across and to the right of me I saw that the "recording" light go from blinking to just on.

"Yes I can see you, now stop staring up at the camera," I heard StarGazer almost whisper in my ear. I very quickly moved my eyes back to the table just as the hand was counted up. (The guy to the right of me got the pot, and seemed to be doing well.)

* * *

After three rounds I was only behind $10, which considering I had not played blackjack much should be considered a god send.

"So. Kid. Why are you really here?" Stated the man to the right, who I was beginning to think was Tobias, But I could be wrong.

I decided to play coy and replied. "In Chicago? Because I chose to help some friends of a friend,"

"Hmm… Interesting…" Was his response.

* * *

By 4:00 PM I was up $50, at that time The deck was placed in it's case we all received our money.

"That was fun, I think I may come back," Was my honest opinion, the game was not fun in the normal sense, It was fun due to the fact my mind could be worked out.

"Glad you had fun, now why don't you tell us why you came to our game?" The guy to the right of me stated more than asked, he seemed to be the inquisitive one, the other two seemed to be more here for the game itself.

"Because I needed to meet someone, a Mr. Tobias," At this he started to look a bit unnerved, so I added, "Don't worry I don't work for Blume if thats what you think, as I stated earlier I am here to help some friends of a friend."

"So what do you want?" He replied quickly eying the door.

"Well that is a good question," I stated, At this he looked at me strangely, I looked up at one of the cameras and said out loud. "StarGazer: Why did you want me to talk to Mr. Frewer, I mean he is not employed by Blume anymore. So, why am I here?"

At that the 'recording light' on the camera stopped blinking and went steady red, and everyone looked up at it thinking something went wrong.

After a second it started blinking once more, StarGazer responded. "You will require a remote Mr. Frewer built, he can build another with the funds you have out on the table."

"I need a remote from you Mr. Frewer, I am told you can build another using the $250 I have on the table right now," I relayed to him.

He looked alarmed. "H… How do you know about the remote, No one knows about the remote," He stated.

"I did not, My friend did…" I replied then asked "May I have it?"

"I guess so…" He stated. Fidgeting quite a lot getting it out of his pocket and handing it to me.

"Thank you," Was my grateful reply. And after a moment of thought, I decided to ask him something. "Might I recommend something to you?"

"What," He stated.

"I can see that you are in a lot of stress, might I suggest that instead of focusing on blume, you instead play a game: You can try and make most everyone think that you have lost your mind. It may be fun for you, and also make sure that no one tries to kill you," I told him.

"I… Can see how that would help, thank you," He replied shaking less. "Listen if you ever need something, Anything built, come and see me. Ok?

"Got it, And feel free to visit me any time…"...I responded "Just as soon as I know where I will be…"

"Ha! Well I suppose I will be seeing you soon, Tell that StarGazer I hope to meet her someday. See you later," He stated. Taking both his and my money and his and walked up the stairs.

"Well that went well," I stated as I was getting into my car. "Well where to next?" I started, looking across the street at tobias bicycling away.

"Lets start with getting the bunker online, the destination is already programmed into your GPS."

"Well lets get going" I responded, starting my car and driving.

* * *

Sorry this is a bit late, I had a lot of problems thinking about the blackjack section. (This was almost delayed a day. Also I still have no buffer, I now hate blackjack, this should pass within a few days).

Please R,R,&S! (Rate Review and Share)

_Wwjdtd_

(P.S. Two fun facts about my spell checkers, #1 they don't agree on spellings of certain stuff. #2 They keep thinking that ok or Ok means OK, shorthand for Oklahoma.)


End file.
